Something From Nothing
by NiCKel Darkeness
Summary: The sun set an hour ago and the moon has started it's ascent into the sky. It was full tonight same as it had been the last time he appeared here, the last time I saw him. KuramaXHiei.
1. Confessions Of Love

**~~**~~ I do not own this series or any characters from it. If I did, I would be rich but I do not so sadly I have no more then 23 cents. Do not sue me! Hehe that is all you will get. Ok. On with the story.~~**~~**  
  
Confessions of Love  
Point of view: Kurama  
  
A soft breeze floats through my room and blows a garnet piece of hair into my face. I brush it away with a sweep of my hand and focus back on the task, my homework. I look down at the scattered pieces of paper and my textbook and turn its page. Anatomy of a wave is the section header. I stare at it for a few moments before realizing I am in the wrong chapter. I swiftly turn it to the correct page and pick up my pencil; I promptly put it back down and gaze out the window.  
  
The tree outside my window sways in the wind as its branches dance. The dark gray clouds saunter along in the sky, not bothering to hurry. They would unleash their torment upon us soon enough, it was what they wanted after all. To pour on us and shut us in, keep us away from others.  
  
I was already away from others. I kept myself secluded, too preoccupied to think about socializing. My thoughts were always filled with one thing and no matter how hard I tried to focus on something else they always drifted back towards it, towards him, to Hiei.  
  
I let a sigh escape my mouth and I put my homework away. Perhaps I would try it again later, after I have thought about what I need to. I get up and walk towards the window, the cushions in my window box need rearranging so I move them around a bit. I am just stalling, I think to myself. I do not want to think about him. I finally sit down and look out the open window.  
  
The sun set hours ago and the moon has started its ascent to the sky. It was full tonight, same as it had been the last time he appeared here, the last time I saw him. The sky had been the same dark gray, the moon only visible through the spaces between clouds. I stare at them a bit, just blankly staring at them. They remind me of him a bit. I do not know why but they do, so I drop my gaze to the street. Just cold pavement, it reminds me of him too. He is a curse, something I cannot get rid of, but I would not want to anyway. He means too much to me. My heart grows heavy as I realize I may never see him again. He has no reason to come back. We are friends yes, but he does not have to come visit me. He can just wait around the makai until I die in this form and revert to my demon form. It would only be another 70-80 years at the most. Not that long, for him. For me that seems to be an eternity.  
  
My heartaches some more and I decide to go lie down. Maybe some sleep will help me. If not, I could use some anyway; I have not been sleeping well lately. I get up from my seat at the window and cross the room to the closet. I pull out a pair of sweatpants and change into them. They are much more comfortable then the school uniform I have been wearing since 7:30 this morning. It is now 9:47 pm. I lie on the bed not bothering to cover myself with any blankets. I turn to my left and start to drift off into the world of slumber.  
  
I sense a familiar energy, it couldn't be! He wouldn't come back would he? He had no reason for returning to the ningenkai. A small part of my heart tells me that maybe I am the reason he came back. I believe they call it wishful thinking. I sit up and there he is. Sitting on my windowsill, half in half out, as if he cannot decide whether he wants to come in or not. I give him a warm smile and my emerald eyes begin to glow. His face is the same as always, child like and void of all emotion except dislike.  
  
"Hiei, what a surprise". I keep my voice low so Kaasan will not hear me. "A good or bad one Kurama" He has his trademark smirk on his face, his crimson eyes meeting my green ones. "A good one as always" "Hn" "What brings you here Hiei? It is rare for you to be in the ningenkai, I know how much you hate it" I ask this probing question hoping he answers me. He has no reason to; it is none of my business after all. "Hn. Why does it concern you why I returned?" His answer was quick as if he gave it no thought or as if he was hiding something "It doesn't, I am sorry for asking. So how have you been?" I hurried my response to hide my embarrassment for his outburst "Hn. I have been fine" "That's good. I am glad you are ok" "You are, why?" he gave me a slightly different look then. His eyes they, they seemed slightly suspicious of me then. "You are my friend, I worry about friends. Is there something wrong with that?" I hoped this answer would stop any further questions he might ask about why I was so concerned "I guess not"  
  
An awkward silence fills the space between us. What am I to do now, what do I say? Should I tell him now or wait for a better moment. The Youko part of me was urging me to tell him now, get it over with, but the Shuuichi aspect told me to wait for a better moment. Why do I always listen to the Youko? I cannot believe what I am about to do.  
  
"Hiei" "Yes Kurama" "I have something to tell you, it's very important" "Go on with it" "I.I.I Love you" There I said it; hopefully the worst was over.  
  
Silence, not a sound emerges from those ruby lips of his. How I wish he would say something, anything at all. He could tell me he hates me for all I care, any words would be better then this silence. Any words at all. His face looks shocked, as mine looks serious. Say something please.  
  
"I don't know what to say" "I do, I am sorry. I have troubled you greatly with my declaration. I am truly sorry" I am sorry. Sorry, that he does not love me back. If he does not leave soon, I will have to cry in front of him, something I do not want to do. I fear if he says something negative in the next minute I will cry, if he doesn't leave I will cry, Why must I feel this urge to cry now, can't it wait till he's gone, back in Makai? "Don't cry Kitsune" "How did you.you read my mind didn't you?" If he had truly read my mind, why hadn't he done it earlier, to see how I felt, why did he chose now? "Yes I read your mind, and I did earlier. Your thoughts just didn't make sense to me" "Oh. well, now you know. Are you going to leave me and go back to the makai now?" I got no response. "Well, before you do, here"  
  
I had been standing next to the window talking to him and I now leaned into him. My lips brush his and my heart races. Why am I doing this? What I said was bad enough but now I am going to kiss him? I have truly lost my sense in the time I have been locked in this human body. Of course, I have never known of a love like this, I have never known love before. As a Youko I only had one-night stands, maybe they lasted a few months but it was not love that kept me with that person. I was after other things. I find it funny how things have changed. I need Hiei around me so I can live; I am not after sex or drugs. I am after him. I love him there is no denying it. I think about all these things as I kiss him. I slowly increase the pressure so that our lips are not brushing against each other as they were. I press his small ruby lips against mine as I drink him from them. I drink him through them, and to my surprise he does not run, he does not shudder away from me disgusted, he does nothing. He lets me kiss him, lets me drink him. I feel my cheeks blush gently as I pull away. The look on his face, what look? He has none at this time. None at all. I apologize again before turning away. I stare at the bed for a second before I walk back to my closed books and numerous assignments. I sit at the desk and stare at all my papers. Unable to work. He still has not moved. I stare at the books a few seconds longer before I feel his energy start moving. I draw in a breath as I feel it move away. I knew he would leave. I am not a telepath like him, but I knew it, and I did not even have to read his mind. 


	2. Raining Love

**~~**~~ Once again I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho and if you sue me you will get 23 cents. Haha, so just read and enjoy, and if you don't like it, I don't care, tell me why! Yeah~~**~~**  
  
Raining Love  
Point of View: Hiei  
  
I jumped from tree to tree before finally resting atop a cherry blossom tree. Mukuro has given me the week off and will be suspicious if I come home early. I have to stay for the full week.  
  
I look above and see the dark clouds ready to unleash their torment upon on me. I usually went to Kurama's on rainy nights but I do not think that will be possible tonight, not after what just happened.  
  
I bring my hand to my mouth and touch my lips ever so gently with my fingers. They were still warm. I bring my hand down gently and place it at my side. The rain starts, slow at first but in a minute or so, it will be coming down hard. I cannot stay out here and get sick, but where do I go. I will not go to Kuwabaras and Yusuke is out of town with Kayko. My only choice is Kurama's house. I hope he is not to mad with me for leaving, after all I think it is what he wanted me to do.  
  
I jump from tree to tree again this time in the reverse direction, back to Kurama's house. I stop in a tree a block away from his house and mask my energy. I do not want him to notice me; I want to see what he is doing first. I jump to the next tree and keep going. I am now outside his window. I peer in, he is lying on the bed crying, his face is in the pillow. On the desk, there is a small note, to me! I cannot read very well but I know it says my name. I crawl through the window and he does not even notice me, so I walk to the desk and pick up the note. I try to read it, but it is hard. I never had any schooling so he has tried to teach me to read and write. I cannot say I was to cooperative but I tried to please him. I look at the note for a while, sounding out words in my head.  
  
Hiei, I am sorry for what my confession has done to our friendship and if I had known it would affect you like this I never would have said it. I do not want to hurt you for my love is too great. Forgive me? You do not know how long I have loved you and admired you. Your child like looks and your attitude. I know your attitude was cold but there was warmth about it. Just slight warmth and I wish I had never told you so I could still be around that slight warmth. Nevertheless, I told you. I hope we can at least remain fighting partners. Yours truly, Kurama  
  
I put the note in my pocket and look at him. His crying has died down slightly and I unmask my energy He feels it immediately and looks up at me, surprised that I came back. I too am surprised; I could have always gone to the temple. It slipped my mind before, but I could go there. Too late, I am here and here I must now stay. Unless he says, I must leave, in which case I will go. He has stopped crying now and only a few stray tears roll down his cheeks. His emerald eyes lost their shine and are dull now. I stare into them for a moment. Maybe I could talk to him and find out everything. This is what I wanted, for him to love me, but it is just so unexpected. I dreamed of it and now that it is true, I do not know what to do. I stare at his eyes, waiting for the sparkle to return, but it has not in the minute I have been staring so I open my mouth to speak. He cuts me off.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing back here?" his voice cracks on the last word as a few more tears trickle down his face. That porcelain face which is so sad because of me. "I was just wondering if I could stay here tonight. It is very cold and rainy out there" This was the true reason I came back, but there was also another "Of course you can. You are always welcome here"  
  
He fakes a smile, which he thinks will fool me, but it is not his usual warm caring smile and I am not fooled. I do not need my jagan to know its fake; I can see it with my normal eyes. I step over a small pile of clothes on the floor and make my way to where he is sitting. I reach out my hand and wipe away a few stray tears. I do not smile but he does, and this one is genuine.  
  
"Thank you" "Hn" I do not know what else to say. "Do you want the bed or the floor?" He has known me long enough to know that I always say the floor, so I just sit down on it and cross my legs and look up at him. I proceed to take out the note from my pocket. "This note, was for me?" "Yes" his face blushes some "I read it" I get no response. Looks like I will have to be the first to say something about it "I will always be your fighting partner and maybe more"  
  
The volume in my voice comes down to a whisper at the speaking of the last words but I know he can hear me. He was a fox after all. Again, I get no response but his hand reaches out for mine and he holds it gently, stroking the back of it with his delicate fingers. I just look down and shove the note back in my pocket. He stands up as I do and he folds me into him in a tender hug. Everything about this moment will stay in my mind forever as I wrapped my muscular arms around his waist and bury my face in his bare chest. He smells like roses. I expected him to; it is just a faint smell so I breathe in deeply to smell it. It smells wonderful, like him, he is wonderful. I am glad he cannot read my mind because I do not want anyone to know those thoughts. They are mine and mine alone. He lets me go and says I am welcome to stay for as long as I like and that I could have the bed. I calmly refuse saying it is his.  
  
"It is yours you have it" "No I insist, you can take it" "Hn, I said no fox" He is more delicate then I am he should not have to sleep on the floor. I am used to sleeping on hard things. I sleep in trees, on the ground, in caves. He is not used to sleeping without a comfortable bed. "Ok, ok. There is no need to argue over something so simple" "Hn"  
  
I win easily. He is not one to give up but he knows that this fight is mine. No more arguing, time for some quiet. I look at his homework and clear my throat hoping he gets the message. All though I do not approve of him living in this world or going to a human school, I would not want him to fail on my behalf. He gets my message and hurries over to do it. He says he only has a little to do and that he will be with me in a few minutes. I let out a small laugh. I saw his homework earlier, it is not a little, he has a lot of it, more then a few minutes worth. He starts working on it and I sit on the bed. It is nice and comfortable; no wonder he wanted to give it to me. I lay there and stare at the ceiling and I can here him scribbling away as he tries to do his homework as quickly as possible. The pillows are fluffy under my head and I cannot help but fall asleep on them. My head is filled with dreams about Kurama and me, about me brutally murdering other demons as I run through the makai, about the rekai tantei. Everything I do, I am dreaming about. I wake up hours later and look to my right, Kurama is sound asleep next to me. And I would want it no other way. 


	3. Remembering Love

**~~**~~ As in previous chapters, I have stated that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Although I wish, I did, that would be so damn cool. Damn, I do not. Oh well. Hehe. Sorry updates have been slow. My muse keeps escaping *looks at Hiei plushy sitting in corner* damn it. He got away again. Now I have to hunt him down~~**~~**  
  
Remembering Love  
Point Of View: Kurama  
  
I listen to the rain as it softly beats upon my window and open my eyes. His crimson eyes meet mine and in an instant, they close. He turns away and I get his back. I move my stare to the window where the light from the sun is beginning to shine although the clouds block out most of it.  
  
It will be a miserably cold day, but my heart shall keep me warm if his body heat does not. I turn over and face the clock. 6:26, still rather early but my alarm would go off soon. I reach over to turn it off and decide to get dressed. I need a shower and breakfast before leaving for school but it should not take me long.  
  
I look back at him and realize he is asleep. I move quietly so as not to disturb him and get a clean uniform from my closet and grab a clean towel. I lock the door to my room so my mother cannot get in. No telling how she might respond to a strange demon lying in my bed.  
  
I close the door to my private bathroom and undress silently. I turn on the water to the shower and step in, letting the warm water run over my body. I had no idea how cold I was without him near until he was not there anymore, this water reminded me of his embrace, warm and gentle.  
  
I squeeze a small amount of shampoo into my hand and rub it throughout my hair, this shampoo helped give it its glorious shine something well appreciated by my many fans. I am sure they would follow me to school again today, as they did every morning. I never get any rest from them except for when I am home. Everywhere I go, at least one girl is following me around. It gets quite bothersome after a while. But now I had Hiei, and it would not bother me so much. For I now have someone to love, someone who loves me back.  
  
I rinse the soapy suds out of my hair and reach for the soap. It slips out of my hand and as I bend to pick it up, I can hear Hiei get up and out of bed. I quickly run the soap over my body and rinse off, not wanting to keep him waiting. I turn off the water and grab a towel to dry off with. I dress quickly and run a brush through my hair. As I do all this, I cannot help but think how lucky I am.  
  
I know Hiei may not be the nicest person to be around but he was always there. He never told me everything would be ok in the end because he knew that the chances of it being ok were slim. He was never one for false hope and to tell the truth, false hope was what I needed sometimes.  
  
When I had nothing else to keep me going, when nothing mattered, I used to think that he loved me, believed it though I had never heard him say it even though his exterior seemed cold and like he did not care. I still believed it, some would call it false hope, but I called it wishing. I would not have to wish anymore though; I had the real thing waiting for me right outside this door.  
  
I finished everything and opened the door. He was sitting on the windowsill looking out the window at the sky as I had just last night. Before our love had been exposed and discovered. Before we had hugged and held on to each other tight, afraid to let go lest it all slip away.  
  
I walk over quietly and hug him from behind; he turns his head up to mine and looks me in the eyes. I reach my left hand for his chin and tilt his face up to mine a bit more before kissing him gently. I love him so much that if I ever lost him, nothing in the world would matter. Nothing at all, not even my life as Yoko Kurama, a life that had meant so much to me. However, that was before I had met him. The one who I would give my life for. I could not say I would do that for many, only my mother and him. I let my lips glide off his and lean my mouth towards his ear.  
  
"I have to go" 


	4. Secret Mind

**~~**~~ Ok. Another chapter. Found my muse. Hiei "You cannot keep me locked up forever. I will escape again". I would love to see you try. Yes. He can try to escape but I will get him. I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Damn. ~~**~~**  
  
Secret Mind  
Point Of View: Hiei  
  
His warm breath brushes against my face as he whispers in my ear. I look up at him and then back out the window. I can hear him open the door and then stop walking. He closes it again and comes back over to me. What can he want now?  
  
"If you're going to stay here during the day, I'll need you to lock the door. I can't have my mother see you here" "Hn" "Ok? I will be home around three maybe earlier. Stay out of trouble and you can do whatever you want after my mother leaves" "You make it seem as if I'm staying" "There's ice cream in the freezer" "Sweet snow?"  
  
Possibly the only human food I like other then candy. He was suckering me into staying and it was working. I could not pass up an opportunity for some sweet snow.  
  
"Yes sweet snow. So you are going to stay right?" "Hn. I guess I can stay until you come home. When does that human woman leave?" "My mother will leave shortly after I do" "Hn" "I'll see you after school"  
  
He leans in and kisses me again. This one is longer then the first and deeper. Much deeper, he leans back to catch his breath, smiles and leaves me. I walk to the door and lock it as he said and then jump out the window. I sit in the tree and wait for him to come outside. After a few minutes, he does and I appear by his side in a black blur and walk with him silently to school. I felt him look at me a few times during the walk but they were just quick glances directed at me.  
  
I stop walking a block before his school and watch him walk the rest of the way. Before he even reaches the gate a mob of girls surround him and he smiles politely at them as he tries to get to his locker. I chuckle to myself as I watch him. In his previous life, they would have all been dead for mobbing him like that. He was and still is a sex god.  
  
He peeks at me from over the heads of his admirers and shows me a playful smile before returning to his chore of getting through the crowd to his locker. He makes it and puts his books in their proper places before a bell rings. He picks up some papers and walks into a classroom. This leaves me all alone outside.  
  
I can wait for him to get out of school here or go back to his house and have some sweet snow. Such a hard choice, sweet snow of course! I am back at his house in a second and in his room. His mother has left already so I walk downstairs. He said in the freezer so I open it up and see my favorite flavor, chocolate. I grab it and a spoon and head back into his room.  
  
He would probably yell at me for sitting on his bed with my boots on *while* eating a container filled with sweet snow but he was at school now and I would be done with this before he came home. The thought of him being at school and me away from him makes my chest feel heavier but sweet snow will help and, he will be home at three it is already 9:12. All this thinking had taken up quite a bit of time. I start browsing through various drawers of Kurama's and find different things.  
  
In one drawer, I find books on plants of the human world and plants of the makai. In another, I find socks. Buried deep underneath them are some poems. Kurama writes poetry. Since when? I never saw him writing any and if this was homework, it should be with him or in his locker not buried in a drawer of clothes. I gather them all up and sit down to read them. There was more then I had initially thought and they should keep me busy until he comes home. I start to read the first one and realize that it is about . me! 


	5. School Blues

**~~**~~ Woo hoo. My muse has been here for 2 days! Still has not gotten away. "Shut up. I'm just thinking of a plan that involves lots of blood and killing" sure, you have Hiei-chan. Haha. Hiei is in my custody now! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! Ok. I *still* do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I am working on it! Saving up to buy it from the owners. So far, I have ten dollars and 23 cents! That is a lot! Think they'll take it? Ok. On with the story~~**~~**  
  
School Blues  
Point of View Kurama  
  
My classes were how they were every day. Girls staring at me, the teacher calling on me for answers and I delivered them in my calm manner, class work was passed out and I completed it quickly, the bells ringed I walked to all my classes, arrived on time and turned in my homework got back some tests and discovered I had all of the answers correct.  
  
But this day, while I still gave out answers and got everything correct, my mind was somewhere else, on someone else. Wondering what they were doing. I tried to stay focus and to stay on task but I kept zoning out. I wonder what he is doing now. Maybe he is downstairs eating some ice cream while watching TV. I knew that he would be eating ice cream. We had an entire container of chocolate ice cream, which was his favorite.  
  
I could only hope that he was not in my room searching through my drawers. I kept a collection of poems in my sock drawer and they were mostly about him and us. But I wrote them all before we got together. Well, that was obvious. We had only gotten *together* last night.  
  
I stole a look at the clock and it was 2:26. I get out of school in 4 minutes, and then I can find out what he has been doing all day. Come on, just a few more seconds, and rriinnngg, yes! I jump out of my seat and run to my locker. Oblivious to the group of girls surrounding me. I grab my books and papers and start for home.  
  
The girls are surrounding me again and I do not have time for this. I calmly excuse myself from them and run off leaving them behind. I hear a couple of them cry and some of them consoling the others. Any other day I would have turned back and apologized but I did not have time. I had to know what he had been up to all day.  
  
I unlocked my front door and rushed in throwing off my shoes. He was not in the living room so I tried the kitchen. No, all that was there was an empty container of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. I would have to think of an excuse for the ice cream later. I run upstairs and find him sitting on my bed with all the poems laid out in front of him. I try to say something but I am out of breath from running home and through the house. He speaks first.  
  
"You're home early" a smirk forms on his face  
  
I am still trying to catch my breath and cannot speak but I point to the poems and he knows what I mean.  
  
"I got bored"  
  
By the time he says that I have caught my breath and am able to talk to him.  
  
"You were not supposed to read those" "Why not?"  
  
His eyebrows arch in a cocky manner and I do not want to tell him that they were about him in case he did not know.  
  
"I know"  
  
That caught me off guard and I know that once again he is reading my mind. I will need to find a way to block him from doing that.  
  
"How did you know? They could have been about anyone" "I am not stupid like that oaf Yusuke and you are friends with" "I never said you were stupid I just wondered how you knew" "Do you take me for a fool Kurama, how many fire demons do you know?"  
  
The truth was he was the only fire demon I knew so I had no counter argument for that one. He knew when I was lying. He won this one.  
  
"You win. They were about you"  
  
I mumble those words. A cocky smile forms on his lips. Not enough to show his teeth but it is a cocky smile, one that says, "I knew it". I walk over to him, grab up all the poems, and sit down with him on the bed leaning my head on his shoulder. I could feel him tense up a little before relaxing again and he lies down on the bed with my head still on his shoulder before I ask,  
  
"Which one do you want me to read to you?" 


	6. Poetically Speaking

**~~**~~ Still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only kidnapped Hiei and he's *still* here and he doesn't want to escape anymore! Despite what he says! I too am a mind reader and have been reading his thoughts! "You ningen. No wonder you stopped tying me up! Stop reading my thoughts!" Hahaha, no!~~**~~**  
  
Poetically Speaking  
Point of view: Hiei  
  
Kuramas voice is so gentle and relaxed as he asks me which one I want him to read to me. Truth is I have been having difficulty reading them. I only read few of them while he was away at school.  
  
"That one"  
  
I point to a rather short one and close my eyes as he starts to read it. His voice is so soothing and calm it makes me relaxed.  
  
"When the ocean is calm, And the sky is blue. I'll look above, And think of you.  
  
When the sun is shining, Or when the rain pours. I want you to know, I love you more.  
  
When birds sing, Or cows moo. I'll look above, And think of you.  
  
When people cheer, And crowds roar. I want you to know, I love you more.  
  
I look above and think of you, And after hard days and closed doors. I want you to know, My love will always grow.  
  
That was an earlier one that I wrote a long time ago"  
  
I nod my head and point at another and he starts to read again. I start asking myself questions. How long has he loved me? Probably not as long as I have loved him. The moment I set eyes on him, I felt something tug at my heart and later on, I recognized it was love.  
  
I thought he would never love me; no one could ever love the forbidden child. I used to think it was not possible but here I was. Being loved by Kurama. I notice his voice stop and I just keep my eyes closed not bothering to point at another poem. I do not need to hear anymore, I know he loved me and that was enough. He cuddles closer to me and I wrap my arm around him.  
  
"How long have you loved me?" I murmur "From the moment I saw you" "Truthfully?" "Yes. Something kept tugging at my heart after that and I knew it was love" "Hn" "Do you love me?" "Hn. You know the answer to that" "I do?" "Yes" "You love me?" "Yes stupid fox" "I will always love you Hiei" "I know"  
  
I think that will be unlikely. He is a Yoko after all and Yokos are known for having sex toys. Maybe I was just a sex toy, a temporary playmate. My heart tells me otherwise. It is telling me that he does not lie and that he will love me forever as he says he will. I go with my heart on this one and push all other thoughts out of my head.  
  
I listen to him breath and he has soon fallen asleep in my arms. I let him go and lay him on the bed and cover him with some blankets. I pick up the poems and put the back in the drawer where I found them and pick up my katana off the floor and leave. He will wake up in a few hours and wonder where I am but he knows I will come back. I always do after a while. I always come back to him. 


	7. Thoughts Of Him

**~~**~~ Still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I'm working on it. My muse is still here and will not be leaving any time soon. I have got him wrapped around my little finger. "Stupid ningen". And as you can see, that is all the insults I get now. Look who's good. Oh by the way. Flashbacks are in italics from now on. Ok? Ok. Good. ~~**~~**  
  
Thoughts of Him  
Point of View: Kurama  
  
A soft wind floats through the room and tickles my nose. I scratch it and come to the realization I fell asleep. I sit straight up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. He is gone. No note saying where he went, nothing at all.  
  
I can still smell his scent on the sheets. He smells sweet, like a pine tree. He loved to hide in those but he also smelled like fresh rain. That could be because before he came into my room 2 nights ago he had been in a rainstorm. The two smells combined smelled heavenly to me because only he smelled like that.  
  
I breathe in in deeply and inhale his scent before stepping of the side of the bed to get ready for school. I had slept all night and it was now 7:00 on the dot, perfect timing for me. I grab a clean uniform and a towel and once again step into the bathroom to take a quick shower before leaving for school.  
  
I turn on the water, undress, lather up quickly, and rinse off. All the while thinking of how much I am missing him already. I do not know how long he has been gone but he did not leave just before I woke up. The bed next to me where he would have been was cold as if no one had been there. If he had spent the night here, it would have been warm, if not hot from his body heat.  
  
A tear escapes my eye and I wonder why I am crying as I dry off. It is not as if I will never see him again. He will come back eventually or I can go find him. Either way I will see him so there is no need for me to be crying. I brush the tear away with the towel, slip my uniform on and head for the kitchen. I cannot help but think back to before we got together. Before everything was exposed and out there.  
  
"Are you ok Kitsune?" "Yes. I will be fine" "You took a beating today. You need to rest and be prepared for tomorrow. I wouldn't want any team member of value to die" "Hmm. So now I'm an asset?" "More so then the oaf we are stuck with" "Kuwabara has talent. He just doesn't realize it or know how to use his powers" "Say what you want about him. I still think he's a fool"  
  
His way of ending a conversation was to just run off in a blur, leaving it with his words, making it final. He just did that to me. Left me there in the hallway left me with nothing. It had not been the first time and it would not be the last I am afraid.  
  
He never knew how much I hated it when he left me. I still hate it. He does not know how much I worry about him when he leaves. How much I want to be there and protect him so he does not get hurt. I hate to see him hurt. He comes by whenever he gets hurt badly and wants me to heal him. I heal him because I love him and always use the best medicine I have and the strongest spells I know even if they waste my energy. It is helping him after all and I want him to be healthy and happy even if I am not.  
  
I often contemplate why he always leaves me. Do I scare him? Does he not want to be around me? Plenty of things run through my head whenever he leaves. My mother is beginning to stare at me with an odd look on her face so I smile at her, give her a hug, and mention that I will buy breakfast at school. She smiles at me and ushers me out the door saying I will be late.  
  
That was a close one; I had been staring while I was thinking and mumbling it aloud too. If she ever heard those things, if *anyone* ever heard them I would be mortified. I walk slowly to school and meet up with my followers again before sensing his energy.  
  
My senses tell me he is in the tree to the right so I look up. Sure enough there he is, staring down at me, watching me protectively as I walk to school. The girls that surround me look at me and talk to me, asking if I would like to go with them after school to get some food or if I would like to go with them to see a movie. I politely turn them down saying I have to take care of something after school. It is the truth, I have to take care of my favorite little fire demon. My little Hiei. 


	8. Roses Are Red

**~~**~~ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I *probably* never will. I went shopping this weekend and am now broke so do not sue me, I put a disclaimer! Ok. My muse Hiei is still unable to leave, he is obviously in love with me we will elope and get married. Ok. Yeah. He is giving me that look again which means he is thinking. I do not like it when he thinks so I will be back! *hits muse on head* "stop thinking!" . Ok. On with the story ~~**~~**  
  
Roses Are Red  
Point Of View: Hiei  
  
I watch over him protectively as he keeps walking with those girls surrounding him. He never complained about them before but they were a bother to him I could tell. His youki flared slightly every time they persisted to bother him. It was a good thing that they could not feel it. I could and I chuckled at him as he continued to walk through the gates smiling politely at them. Stupid fox never disappointed people.  
  
I run a hand over my pants and recognize that they are wet from the rain last night. I have to change them. It just bothers me when their wet. I start to walk to his house. Why run? I need a slow walk every now and then to just look at everything that I pass. I look at everything as I walk to his house and stop when I see the rose bush in front of his house. His favorite flower, he even smelled like them. I bend down and tenderly place my hand under a bud perking it up as I look at it, an idea forming in my head. I must act quickly on it though. His school got out early today and I have to find them and, there is so much to be done! First, I have to change into some ningen clothes. I will be less suspicious looking that way. Where did Kurama say he kept those clothes for me? I think he said in the closet hung up in the back where his mother would not find them and throw them away for being too small to fit him. Hn, I may be small but I am quick and deadly.  
  
I pick open the lock and open the door and walk in to his house looking around at it. Many pictures of him adorn the fireplace mantle. Pictures of him at almost every ningen age 2, 7,9,13, and 14. In human years, right now he was about 16. In a few years, he would go off to college because he was so determined to live out his human existence to the end. However it may end, be it of old age or some sort of an accident. After he died in his ningen form, he would come back as a Yoko, his true form where he was most powerful because his power was not restricted by a frail human body. No matter how gorgeous this body was, his power was always limited.  
  
I think he is gorgeous. That came out of nowhere, though I expected as much. That red hair and those large emerald eyes and that smooth skin of his. It compliments his new attitude well just as his true form compliments his old demeanor. True form, if he heard me say that he'd give me a long speech on how this was his true from as well, about how he had 2 true forms instead of 1 like before. His old form was a sex god. He could have gotten any Yoko and any youkai into bed with him. Most demons would have killed for a chance to sleep with him and here I am. Sleeping in the same bed as him though we have not had sex yet. Neither of us is ready, correction, I am not ready. He is a Yoko; they live for sex and drugs. He probably wants to have sex with me.  
  
I snap out of it and look at the clock. Damn, he would be home in an hour at the least an hour and a half at the most. I need to go get those clothes and go! But those thoughts were so true. He probably did and he was probably getting impatient. Having to wait around for me. Too bad, I do not have to do anything to keep his love, I hope. Ok. Now it is more urgent then ever that I get those clothes, leave, and finish my task. Now where are they? Those clothes should be here, there they are. In the corner of his closet, hung neatly. I change into them hurriedly and glance at the mirror looking at my reflection. It looked good on me, made me seem tougher, and gave me a harder edge. The leather jacket and jeans paired with black shoes and my black tank top that Kurama was always nagging at me to get rid of.  
  
"Get rid of it. I'll buy you a new one that's in better shape" "This one is fine" "But it's so ragged and stained" "It's fine fox. Drop it" "Fine"  
  
He said it with a sigh. Giving up knowing that I will not let him win, knowing that I would not back down. I walk over to the chair and sit down closing my eyes, ready for sleep and I can hear him climb into his bed and pull the covers over his body. I open one eye as I hear him say goodnight and look at him. Really, look at him. I admire his beauty once again and close my eye. Being in his presence is enough.  
  
Stupid fox. He was always doing those sickeningly sweet things for me and this was my chance to do something for him. Something I knew he would love. I disappear out the window into the street and go down to the flower shop after "borrowing" some money from a ningen. Stupid fools, leave their money within my grasp. I enter the shop and look around searching for a specific flower. The cashier is eyeing me nervously so I drop my gaze to the flowers on the floor. The last thing I want is for him to be afraid of me I need his help. I clear my thought and he gets my hint looking interested in me.  
  
"Can I help you?" "Yes. Do you have any roses?" "We have many varieties. Would you like to see them?" "Yes" "Over here. We have miniature roses and ." "How much are these?" "Ahhh. Those are $35.00. A great flower, they are annuals. They bloom every spring and summer as long as they are tended to" "Will this cover it?"  
  
I show him all the money and his eyes become wide.  
  
"You have enough to buy 4 bushes" "I'll buy 4 then" "Ok. Would you like them wrapped with bows around the pots?" "Yes" "Ok. Here you go"  
  
He starts to wrap the pots with bows and I put the money on the counter thinking about Kuramas reaction to this surprise. He had better love it. I had to dress like a ningen and be nice to a ningen. I would never do this for anyone else. Only for him, and I swear. If he doesn't like it there'll be hell to pay! 


	9. Violets Are Blue

**~~**~~ Still working on trying to own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I still do not. As of right now, I am in debt 87 cents. So you will not get *anything* form me. Got that? *anything*. Ok. Muse is still here. Ok. On with the story~~**~~**  
  
Violets Are Blue  
Point Of View: Kurama  
  
The school bell rings and I get up slowly, hoping the class will leave quickly so I can talk with the teacher alone. I need to talk about my grades. Since he came into my life, everything has been just a distraction to keep me from him. Mere distractions in the game of love.  
  
"Excuse me" "Yes Shuuichi?" "I need to talk about my test score" "Shuuichi, I don't know what to tell you. You just do not seem like yourself lately, as if something is distracting you. If anything is wrong, I urge you to see the counselor. Is anything bothering you at home that you might want to talk about?" "No sir. Nothing is bothering me. I guess I need to study a bit more. Could you tell me which chapters would be helpful to study for the next test?" "Chapters 7-9 would be good. They cover most of the test material. I hope that you will do better on this test" "I will. Thank you sir" "Your welcome, oh, and Shuuichi" "Yes" "If you ever need to talk about anything, you can talk to me. I won't judge" "Thank you. I will remember that"  
  
I walk out of the classroom quickly heading for home. There is a test tomorrow that counts for a big part of my grade. I need to study for it and I hope I will do better on this one then I did on the last. I needed to keep up my reputation as being the top student. Maybe I could get in some studying when I got home and after dinner. Kaasan will not be home for a while and Hiei should be out, at least I hope he is out. I cannot have a distraction tonight.  
  
I open the door but look at my roses before stepping through it into the living room. I remove my shoes and walk upstairs into my room. I open my door but I just know that Hiei is inside. I cannot sense his energy but I know he is in there, waiting for me to come home. Sure enough, there he is when my door is completely open. He is sitting on the bed in ningen clothes with four bushes of roses on the floor. All wrapped with beautiful blue bows. I am shocked that he of all people would do this.  
  
I drop my books on the floor in shock and walk over to him. I touch the roses just to make sure they are real and that I am not imagining it. I have been under stress lately and maybe they are a figment of my imagination. Nope, they are real. I look up and he has a smirk on his face. I stand up and kiss him suddenly and he falls backwards onto the bed. I lie on top of him still kissing him tasting his lips as I shift positions so I do not crush his small body. I support myself on my hands and I lift up.  
  
"Oh god"  
  
My words echo in my head as he lifts his head up and kisses me again as always our second kiss is deeper then the last and I lean down onto him and continue the kiss. I can feel his body heat rise and a moan comes from his throat, as the kiss is broken. I kiss him again and my own body heat that has been rising since the first kiss is reaching the point where I will need release soon. He feels it and lets go of the kiss and nods. I understand and start the process of stripping him down, lifting his shirt over his head and kiss him again and I unbutton my uniform and strip down to my boxers and him into his. We have sex for the first time together and all the while I cannot help but think to myself. What have I done? 


	10. Bed Time

`**~~**~~ I am so mean. Wow. I leave ya'al at a cliff hanger and don't update for a little whiles. Blame it on my teachers. Giving me homework. I would ask my muse for help but he's starting to do "strange" things. He is now being completely quiet and just staring at me. Hmm, I think he's thinking of how to escape! Bad muse, Bad Hiei! Ok. I need to go get him his daily dosage of water and food. Hehe. Just kidding, I'm getting him some sweet snow! ~~**~~**  
  
Bed Time  
Point Of View: Hiei  
  
I wake up in an empty bed. I allowed myself to be intimate and look what happens, I end up by myself. No one could ever love me I am forbidden, did he forget. Must have, because it seemed he loved me, it seemed like he cared. Now as I look next to me all I see is a white sheet, empty of his gorgeous body. And after he leaves me, I still admire him. He has gotten inside my soul, has gotten hold of it, and will not let go.  
  
The door opens and he walks in. So, he didn't leave after all. I thought he had, the bed was empty, the room did not smell of him. He smiles warmly and puts a breakfast tray on my lap. I look down at it and up at his beaming face.  
  
"Enjoy it. I cooked it myself" "Hn" "Eat up, I need to take the tray and dishes back down to the kitchen and wash them before me mother wakes up" "You call her mother although she is not the one who gave you life" "She gave me a second chance and let's not start off the day with fighting, we had a wonderful night" "Hn"  
  
I have to agree with the stupid fox on this one. It was a wonderful night. Explosive is what I would call it, explosive in a good way of course. I enjoyed it very much although I had planned to wait. The last time I gave in to someone, they left me. That is where some of my bitterness to love comes from. That is why I was so scared this morning. I kept thinking he would leave me; he will not want me anymore.  
  
I am not a sex god, he often called me his pretty little youkai but I am nothing like him. Not a sex god, not even close. I lift the first bite of food up to my lips and put it in my mouth. Not bad, actually it is quite good. I put another bite up and eat it again. This ningen food is good. He sees me eating quickly and has to boast about it in a joking away.  
  
"I am glad you like it. It took me a long time to find the ingredients. I had to get them from a special place" "Why? What's in this?" "A special fruit from the makai. It makes people sleepy. I guess you could call it a sleep potion" "You didn't"  
  
I begin to feel sleepy as the effect of the potion takes its toll on me. So that is why he was gone this morning. He had traveled to makai to get this. I fell for his trap. I am a fool, a huge fool. I fell for a Yokos trick. And now I will be abused and made a sex toy. Damn. Damn yoko.  
  
I begin to fade out of consciousness and I see a sad look in his eyes as he wishes me goodnight and tells me not to worry. I do worry; I worry about me, what will happen to me? I cannot begin to fathom what he is planning. But I look in his eyes one last time before falling asleep and I see in them sadness, nothing else. 


	11. Thinking Of You

**~~**~~ Ok. As said in previous chapters, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho although I wish I did. If I did, I would be a millionaire and I would be the happiest person in the world. In reality, I am neither and am quite far from both. My muse is starting to enjoy his stay here because I sneak him Sweet snow every night. Parents beginning to wonder why I lock my door and why the ice cream is all gone. *Hiei smiles nicely* No More Sweet Snow Hiei! You had enough! *Hiei frowns* Aww, do not frown baby. Please be happy. Now I have to find some sweet snow. Damn. I think we are out. Ahhh no put the katana away! Ok. On with the story. Ahhh! ~~**~~**  
  
Thinking of You  
Point Of View: Kurama  
  
It pains me to have to do this. I really do not want to, but I have to. I need time to think and if he is out of bed, he will be a distraction. I cannot just leave him on the bed like that, but I have nowhere else to put him. Maybe if I pretend to be sick, Kaasan will let me stay home then it will not be suspicious. I slowly walk downstairs, see her cooking breakfast, and put on my sick face. I cough quietly and she looks at me curiously.  
  
"Are you ok Shuuichi?" "I don't feel well mother" "Drink some tea and go on up to bed. You stay home today" "But" "No buts. Go to bed" "Yes mother"  
  
It worked. She fell for it perfectly. I wander upstairs and go in my room. I lock the door and lie down next to Hiei. In sleep, he looks like a child, a small angel. He is very different when awake. Very different. I change my clothes and do what he does every time he comes to my home. I sit on the window with one leg in and one perched on the windowsill. I look out at the street below and then at the sky.  
  
Thinking is my strong point but at this time, I do not want to think. I want to avoid my problems and just pretend as if they do not exist but he will find them. He is a telepath much to my dislike. The fact that he can read my mind and know everything. I try to hide it from him but he sees it, I even try to hide it from myself. It never works. Thoughts I hide always find a way to be found, and it usually happens when I am alone, in a quiet area where there is nothing to entertain me.  
  
My mother opens the door and walks out towards the car, ready to go to work. I watch over protectively from my window knowing she will not look up at me. I walk away and sit by him on the bed. I need to think about him. Yeah, him.  
  
Surprising as it is, he occupies my scariest thoughts. The ones that send shivers down my spine. The only other person to ever do that is dead. And he gave me shivers of fear. Hiei does the same thing I'm sad to say.  
  
He knows I am a Youko, I have never been committed to anyone but he loves me. I cannot figure it out, I cannot figure him out. However, I am sure if I asked him I would get his robotic response. Hn, stupid Kitsune. I know I shouldn't worry about it but I do. You see, I have always been the one to end relationships I have never had anyone dump me. It would be so new, it is something I do not want to experience, and I know he will eventually tire of me.  
  
I sigh again and just stare out the window removing all thoughts from my mind. I do not know how long I was sitting there but he woke up soon. First he moved a little which caught my attention. I then stare at him eyes wide open, thinking this is going to be the moment, why was I so stupid as to put him to sleep? He looks at me and sits up head in hands. I just stare.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I can't even speak. I can't think. I do not know what to say. Do I say, I was thinking about you, about us, please don't dispose of me, I am not used to it?  
  
" I am not going to dispose of you Kitsune"  
  
Damn, I forgot he's a telepath. If you can read this Hiei it says stop reading my mind!  
  
" Fine. I'll stop"  
  
And once again I am left by myself, am I destined to spend the rest of my life alone? I cannot commit to a relationship, the one I commit to just left. And perhaps it was for good. 


End file.
